


A Love Above All Grief

by Nimrodel_101



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Auntie Matty Webber, Babies, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, MacRiley Married, MacRiley Parents, Rescue Missions, Twins, Uncle Bozer, macriley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimrodel_101/pseuds/Nimrodel_101
Summary: When Mac and Riley get assigned to a mission to rescue a captured American agent, they run into obstacle after obstacle, the least of which is letting Matty babysit their twin daughters at the Phoenix. Will their children still have parents after this mission? (Also on Fanfiction.net under the same author)
Relationships: Angus MacGyver & Matilda "Matty" Webber (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Matilda "Matty" Webber, Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Riley Davis (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: MacGyver belongs to CBS. I do not own it.
> 
> A/N: I desperately wanted some MacRiley content after the last episode! Here's some to tide us over until next Friday!

**_The MacGyver Residence_ **

“I’m so sorry Mac, I know I promised I would never do this,” Matty said, apology written all over her face.

“It’s alright, Matty, just tell me what the mission is,” Mac sighed, rubbing his forehead. So much for a relaxed weekend with his wife and children.

“I’m going to need both you and Riley in on this one, Mac. It’s that important.”

“Okay, I’ll get her up. Do you need us to come in to the war room for this one?”

Matty nodded. “Don’t worry about finding a babysitter for the girls. We can take them at the Phoenix while you guys are on mission.”

Mac sighed as he hung up. Riley would not be happy to be woken up this early, especially not when their twin daughters had finally begun to sleep through the night.

He ran his hand through his sweaty hair and went to take a shower. No need to wake Riley up until he was clean after his run.

“Mac?” Riley called from the bed as he got out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go to work.

“Hey Riles,” he said, smiling at her disheveled appearance.

“What’s going on?” Riley asked. Apparently he wasn’t hiding his disappointment as well as he had hoped.

Mac sighed again and sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. “Matty called us in. She needs us for a mission. She said it was so important that she was willing to break her promise to not send us on a solo mission and that they would take care of the girls at the Phoenix.”

Riley nodded and ran her hand through her husband’s damp hair. “I knew this could happen. We just work too well together for her to split us up permanently.”

Mac ran his hands over his face. “I know, but I think we should seriously consider retiring after this mission, or at least requesting to work solely in the lab. I couldn’t stand it if our daughters had to grow up without one or both of their parents.”

Riley nodded, silently acknowledging the unspoken part of what he had said. He didn’t want their daughters to be forced into the same type of childhood that he had, and that she had. He never wanted his girls to doubt his love for them.

“Me neither.”

Riley stood up and offered her hand to he husband. “One last mission?” She asked.

Mac smiled before taking his wife’s hand and standing up.

“One last mission.”

————

**_The Phoenix Foundation_ **

**_Somewhere in Los Angeles_ **

Twenty minutes later, Mac and Riley walked into the Phoenix, each with a sleeping baby in a car seat in tow.

“It’s good to see you guys,” Matty said with a smile on her face.

“It’s good to be back and feeling like myself again,” Riley said, a smile on her face. She had been on maternity leave for the last four months and had been rather antsy to get back behind the keyboard.

“Thank you for coming and for agreeing to do this after such short notice,” Matty said, peering into the carseat of one of the babies. “Plus it’s always good to see my goddaughters.”

“Thank you for watching them for us,” Riley replied.

Mac set his daughter’s carseat down on the table and picked up a paperclip. “What’s the mission?”

Matty turned to the screen in the room. “Last night we received an encoded message from an unknown source in the middle east. The code was an old one, and the last time it was used was on a mission during my CIA days.”

“Who was it from?” Riley asked, rocking her carseat as their other daughter began to fuss.

“That’s the strange part. It could only have come from one of my old team members. They’re the only ones who knew the code. Most of them are now the higher ups in the CIA, and it wasn’t from them. All the rest are either dead or retired.”

“So you want us to find the source and put them down?” Mac asked.

Matty shook her head. “No, I do want you to and the source, but the code was a distress call. It was a code that we only used when we needed an immediate exfil and there was no other way to communicate that. Whoever is at the other side of it needs help and you are going to help them, bring them back home.”

“Let’s bring them home, then,” Mac said, putting a paperclip house onto the table.

“I’ve got the jet ready for you,” Matty said, “and the girls are in the best hands.”

The new parents each took a baby in their arms to say goodbye.

“You be a good girl for Auntie Matty, Jackie,” Riley said, smiling.

“You too, Charlie,” Mac said, kissing his daughter on the forehead. They then switched babies and said their goodbyes to their other daughter as well.

Once the twins were once again settled in their carseats, Riley handed Matty the heaping diaper bag. “I wrote their feeding and sleeping instructions in the notebook on the top,” she said, trying not to cry.

“It’s okay, Riles,” Mac said, taking his wife’s hands. “The girls will be in the safest hands until we get back.”

“I know,” Riley said, looking at them. “I’ve never been separated from them before, though.”

“Riley,” Matty said gently, “It’s always the hardest to leave them the first time. I will do my very best to care for them while you’re gone. I promise.”

Riley nodded and allowed her husband to lead her to the jet.

————

**_Somewhere in the Middle East_ **

**_No One Knows Exactly Where- It’s Too Dark_ **

The man blinked his eyes. He didn’t know why he bothered anymore- it had been dark for far too long.

He barely remembered the last time he had seen the sun- it was probably years now. It was impossible to keep track in the tiny cell they had been keeping him in.

He had escaped the day before. Well, not escaped exactly. He had found his way out of his cell and had found a communication set up. He had only had the time to send a short, encoded distress call before his captors caught up to him.

Every day here had been the same as the last- dark, cold, and hungry.

But today was different. Today he had hope. Today he knew that MacGyver was coming for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so, so much for all the support, kudos, and reviews! They really keep me going and motivated to write this story! You guys are awesome!
> 
> A BIG shout-out to my sister, who Beta'd this for me! Love you!

**_Somewhere Over the Middle East_ **

**_Not Easily Found Without a Top-Secret SOS_ **

Riley sighed in contentment as she leaned against her husband on the Phoenix jet. At that moment, she didn’t think about where they were going or why. All she could think about was that she had her husband all to herself. And it was quiet. _Finally_.

“How are you doing?” Mac asked, adjusting his arm around her.

Riley smiled up at him, “I’m great. It’s nice to be away from the girls for a little while.”

Mac smiled back. “I know what you mean. It feels good to just be.”

Just then, Mac’s phone buzzed. It was Bozer.

“It can’t last forever,” Riley commented.

Mac sighed and grabbed the phone. “Yeah, duty calls. What’s up Boze?” he asked, answering the phone with a video call.

“Hey guys. We’re not going to be able to get you as close as we want to the signal, and our landing strip has been compromised. You’re going to have to skydive in over the boarder.”

Mac made a face at Riley.

“Are you sure, Boze?” she asked, hoping for the sake of her husband that they could find another way to get to where they needed to go.

“Sorry guys. I tried really hard to find another option before I called you, but there isn’t one. And just so you know in advance, you’re going to have to get the person who sent the distress signal over the boarder again for Exfil.”

Riley leaned her head against the back of the chair in frustration. “Matty wasn’t kidding around about this one.”

“Yeah, I guess not,” Mac said.

“How are the girls, Boze?” Riley asked.

Bozer shifted a little. “They’re fine. They started getting fussy around lunch time, so Matty asked an intern to walk them around the inside of the Phoenix after they were fed. They fell asleep after that.”

“Make sure you burp them before you put them down for their naps,” Riley said.

Bozer smiled. “Riley, the isn’t my first time babysitting. They’re just fine.”

Riley smiled back at him remembering the long hours he had spent in their house after the girls were born. He, Matty, and her mom were the reasons why she and Mac had been able to sleep, eat, and shower those first few months.

“Okay, I’m sorry, I just haven’t left them before.”

Bozer nodded, “Understandable. Okay, you guys need to get ready for that jump. You’re going to be over the drop point in ten minutes.”

Mac took a deep breath, “Okay.”

“Talk to you on the flip side, Boze,” Riley responded before hanging up.

“Are you okay?” she asked her husband.

Mac sighed. “I will be as soon as we get this part over with.”

Riley nodded and began securing her backpack so nothing would fall out. Then she and Mac helped each other into their parachutes and she strapped her backpack with her rig in it to her front.

“All set?” Mac asked her, his face paling.

Riley nodded. “I know it’s hard, Mac. Keep your eyes on me. Don’t look down. You got this.”

Mac took a deep breath and nodded, gripping her hands tightly.

“Get ready to jump,” Bozer called over the coms, “3, 2, 1…go!”

The MacGyvers held hands and dove out of the airplane, plummeting towards the ground. Before they knew it, they had landed in a small field outside of a dense forest.

“Alright,” Riley stated as soon as she got her rig set up to track where the distress signal had come from. “Let’s go,” she said, taking the lead into the forest.

Unlike their earlier missions, they had no conversation on their way to the signal. She concentrated on her rig while he kept his eyes peeled for other people. They stayed that way, walking hand in hand, content to just be in each other’s company. It was almost like a date. Almost.

“Mac?” Riley asked after a while of staring at the screen and wandering.

“Yeah?” he answered, his eyes still tracking around the area.

“Wait, I think we’re getting close,” she said, stopping him with an insistent hand on his arm.

They crouched down in the bushes surrounding a small clearing which held a compound of unfriendly looking concrete buildings.

Mac leaned over to look at the computer in her hands. “Well, it looks like it came from that building,” he said, pointing out a building on the other side of the clearing.

They stood up and began to slowly circle the perimeter of the clearing. As soon as they did, they both heard a squealing in their ears that indicated the coms were dead as shots fired from the direction of the building.

They both ripped out their coms and threw them into the bushes.

“Well, I guess it’s safe to say they know we’re here,” Riley said dryly.

Mac didn’t even take the time to think. He quickly grabbed Riley and hid them both behind a large dumpster in the back of the nearest building. After ensuring that his wife was unscathed, he leaped into the dumpster in order to find some supplies to get them out of the mess they were in.

“How are we going to get out of this one, Mac?” Riley called to her husband, echoing his thoughts.

“Working on it!” he called from inside the dumpster, throwing various pieces of trash onto the ground next to her. _One man’s trash really_ is _another man’s treasure_ , she thought grimly.

“Well, hurry up!” she said, sneaking a peek around the corner of the building, “they’re getting closer!”

“Almost there!” She could hear his voice, muffled and in that tone that told her he was concentrating. She peeked around the dumpster again and saw several armed guards- six of them- pacing their way towards the dumpster like a lion sneaking up on its prey.

“Mac!” she whisper- yelled, “whatever you’re doing, do it quickly! They’ve almost found us!””

“Got it!” he called back quietly. She took a deep breath as she heard them approaching. She closed her eyes for a split second, and the next thing she knew, she heard a bang and several groans. She peeked around the dumpster again, and this time she saw Mac standing over the six guards, who were writhing on the ground, rubbing their eyes.

“Tear gas,” he said, pulling her up, “Let’s go find that signal.”

————

**_The Phoenix Foundation_ **

**_Somewhere in Los Angeles_ **

As soon as Bozer stepped into the conference room where Matty was watching the twins, he was overwhelmed with the sound of crying.

“How’s the mission, Bozer?” Matty asked, while trying to sooth both screaming babies at once.

Bozer took a minute to compose himself. “We lost contact. We’re pretty sure whoever is running the compound that Mac and Riley found is putting up a jamming signal.”

Matty nodded, “So we can’t do much more than watch and hope they get out safely.”

Bozer nodded back. “Here, Matty, let me take one of my goddaughters.”

Matty smiled, “ _Our_ goddaughters,” she corrected, before handing over Jackie.

“She’s burning up, Matty,” Bozer said when the hot baby was placed in his arms.

“Charlie too,” Matty said, concern written all over her face. They both loved all the MacGyvers with all their hearts, and now all of them were in trouble all at once.

“Let’s bring them down to the med bay.”

————

**_Somewhere in the Middle East_ **

Mac easily picked the lock to the door of the building where the signal was coming from.

He then poked his head in and looked around. Upon assessing that the coast was clear, he nodded to his wife, who followed him in.

They slowly made their way to a closet with a communication system, and a signal still up and running.

Riley immediately pulled out her rig. After taping a few keys, she nodded. “This is definitely where the signal is coming from.”

Mac leaned over her shoulder. “Can you tell who sent it?”

Riley shook her head. “No, all I can tell you is that it originated from this console.”

“Well…”

“Freeze!”

They both startled and turned around at the sudden voice in the room. There was a uniformed armed guard pointing a gun at them. Before they could do anything too get out, he released the safety on his gun and glared at them. They both hesitantly held their hands in the air.

Mac was internally kicking himself. He should have been keeping watch while Riley checked the signal. Now anything that happened to them would be all his fault.

————

**_In the Dark Cell_ **

The man ran a shaking hand through his hair. Its growth was the only way he had to tell time. It and his beard were now longer than they had ever been in his entire life. He had always preferred to keep it short and neat- a habit he picked up from his time in the military. Though he had once experimented with a style that now that he thought back on it was embarrassing, especially since it could be compared to a Kewpie doll.

But his hair was really the least of his worries. Ever since he had managed to get the distress signal out (in a completely in-character moment of true bravery, he might add), he had heard rumors through his cell door that his captures were planning on moving him again. He wouldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t. Especially now that after all this time, he finally had a fighting chance.

Suddenly, light flooded his usually dark cell. He winced and shut his eyes tightly against the offensive brightness. The men that came in easily manhandled him into a sitting position and chained him to the wall. He was ashamed to admit that he had become rather easy to manhandle after he had been half-starved in the darkness for so long.

Before they left they gagged him with a handkerchief, almost as an afterthought.

The man closed his eyes tightly until the brightness left the cell and his eyes once again adjusted to the dark.

Then, he heard the sounds of chains and bodies being dragged through the wall that he was chained to.

Company. For as long as he had been in his captures’ possession, he had been their only prisoner. Now they had at least one other person, maybe more than one.

Had they finally come to rescue him?

_Oh Mac, please hurry._


End file.
